Commercial and residential buildings are typically artificially conditioned to provide a consistent and comfortable internal temperature to occupants of the building. Artificial conditioning often includes cooling or ventilating the building when the building is exposed to increased sunlight and/or temperature. Conventional means of cooling or ventilating buildings typically consume energy and require human interaction or an electronic control system.